Et un ange m'apparut
by belli-mione
Summary: Bella est dans un état second quand un ange apparait. Mais a vous de choisir l'ange! dsl c'est ma première fic donc je fais mal les résumés. :s
1. Chapter 1

**PVD Bella :**

**Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que moi, Isabella Swan, 19 ans, ne repense au jour où ma petite princesse est entrée dans ma vie. **

***O***

**C'était un jour ensoleillé, soit un don du ciel dans la petite ville de Forks, Washington où il pleut 360 jours par an. J'étais dans le même état que ces deux derniers mois, c'est-à-dire en mode zombie, depuis que mon père m'avait foutu à la porte pour une simple histoire de bagarre qui avait mal tourné. Je m'étais donc installé dans un petit studio qui appartenait à mon grand-père. **

**Ce jour-là, j'envoyais un email à ma mère en lui disant que tout allait bien et que Charlie et moi nous étions réconcilié. Chose totalement fausse mais c'était la chose à faire pour éviter de retourner là où on m'avait fait du mal. Et quand j'allais appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer » on sonna à la porte. Je partis ouvrir, ne me pressant pas pour autant. J'ouvris la porte mais ne trouvais personne devant moi, néanmoins ce que je vis en baissant les yeux me coupa le souffle. Un couffin en osier blanc avait été déposé devant la porte de chez moi. Il y avait une enveloppe sur le côté. Je pris le couffin et le rentrai à l'intérieur. Je le déposais délicatement sur le canapé avant d'ouvrir les couvertures. Ce que je vis me scia sur place : une petite chose se trouvait-là, endormie à l'intérieur. C'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de voir sur cette terre. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux et je saisis doucement l'enveloppe. **

_**« Chère Bella,**_

_**Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je t'observe et il me semble juste de te confier à toi plus que n'importe plus la vie de ce petit être. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire à sa naissance donc je te confie sa vie. Je sais que tu y arriveras et je n'ai pas besoins de ta promesse pour en être sûre. **_

_**Jamais je ne cesserai de te remercier pour ça !**_

_**Milles mercis !**_

_**PS : ce petit ange n'a pas de nom, pourrais-tu lui en trouvé un qui représenteras ce qu'elle est. »**_

***O***

**Cela fait maintenant deux ans jour pour jour que Gabriella est avec moi et j'ai toujours cette lettre ainsi que ce couffin dans lequel je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est elle qui m'a sortis de ma torpeur et de mon état hyper-drepressif. C'est elle qui a fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui : major de ma promotion au lycée de Forks. D'ailleurs elle est là avec son parrain, Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Ca ne fait qu'un an que je le connais mais nous sommes comme frère et sœur. Quand le principal m'appelle au pupitre pour que je dise mon discours, j'entends Jake sifflé. Je souris et m'avance avant de débuter mon discours :**

**« Tout d'abord j'aimerais remercié les seuls membres de ma famille : Jacob, mon meilleur ami et frère et ma petite fille, Gabrielle sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Ils m'ont tous les deux soutenus comme l'aurai fais au moins dix personnes ! Jake m'a entre autres apprit à batailler et à ne pas baisser les bras devant un obstacle, et tous ça pour ma fille. Quant à ce petit ange, elle m'a apprit à sourire et à prendre goût à la vie. Mon grand-père m'a toujours dit dans les moments dures : « vu de près, un obstacle est insurmontable mais quand tu te recule, tu peux voir que finalement il n'est pas si haut que ça et que tu peux toujours le surmonter ». Et il avait raison. Sans cette morale, je serais six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est ! *rires* Malgré tout, en faisant face à un problème ce n'est pas en mangeant un muffin qu'on va trouver la faille et donc la solution ! Et quand on a 17 ans, c'est là qu'on se rend compte que les morales ne sont pas toujours là pour nous embêter ! Alors je ne rajouterai qu'une phrase : ne baisser pas les bras devant un obstacle aussi immense soit-il ! ».**

**Tout le monde applaudit et je rejoignais le groupe de terminal. Le principal donna le signal et nous lançâmes tous nos chapeaux. Je vis ensuite Jake et Gabrielle arriver. **

**- T'as gagné maman ? fit Gabrielle.**

**- Oui, ma puce, maman à gagner ! dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez.**

**- Maman a surtout gagné le droit d'aller au resto sans rechigner ! rajouta Jake.**

**- Nan, Jake franchement, ce n'est pas nécessaire !**

**- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ?! s'écria-t-il. Gabrielle t'en pense quoi ?**

**- Z'en pense que je zuis d'accord avec toi tonton Zake !**

**- Bon puisque tout le monde est ligué contre moi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ! **

**Jake et Gabi se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant. Ils sont vraiment pareil ces deux là ! Ensuite nous partîmes au restaurant de la réserve tenu par Emily et Sam, les deux meilleurs amis de Jake et par la même occasion les miens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PVD Bella :**

_Jake et Gabi se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant. Ils sont vraiment pareil ces deux là ! Ensuite nous partîmes au restaurant de la réserve tenu par Emily et Sam, les deux meilleurs amis de Jake et par la même occasion les miens._

**Quand nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, Sam, Emily et d'autres personnes que j'identifiés comme étant Leah, Jared et Paul crièrent : Vive la diplômée! Je ris tandis que Gabrielle tapait des mains et que Jake criait aussi. Quand le calme fut revenu je pus enfin prendre la parole.**

** - Et si je ne l'avais pas été, vous auriez fait quoi?**

** - Il était impossible que notre Bella ne soit pas diplômée! dit Emily.**

** - En plus t'avait pas le choix sinon on t'aurait foutu un coup de pied au derrière que tu aurais sentis toute ta vie! rajouta Leah.**

** - Et puis si tu n'es pas diplômée en étant major de ta promo je me demande où on va! surenchérit Paul.**

** - Bon je pense que Bella voudrait peut-être se reposer après toutes ces émotions fortes, lança Sam pour mon plus grand bonheur.**

** - Merci Sam! soufflai-je.**

**Jake partit s'installer à une table avec ma princesse. Leah, Paul et Jared se joignirent à nous et je fus soudainement très surprise. Jake et Leah avaient les doigts entrelacés. Voyant que fronçaient les sourcils sur leurs mains, Jacob se lança:**

** - Ouai... en fait on allait te le dire mais t'es toujours plus rapide que nous...**

** - Nan mais c'est bien, tentai-je de le rassurer, me déridant un peu, c'est même très bien, je suis heureuse pour vous. **

** - C'est vrai, ça te dérange pas? demanda anxieusement Leah.**

** - Non franchement je suis très heureuse pour vous! **

** - Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'elle le prendrait bien ! lança Leah à Jake.**

**Nous passâmes une bonne soirée puis Gabrielle s'endormit. J'en jugeai donc que c'était le moment de rentrer à la maison. Jake nous déposa et repartit aussitôt rejoindre sa belle.**

**Le lendemain matin, je sentis des petits doigts chauds sur ma joue. J'ouvris les bras et murmurai d'une rauque :**

**- Vien faire un câlin à maman princesse.**

** Mon bébé s'engouffra dans mes bras et je la serrais fort contre mon cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous levâmes pour déjeuner puis nous nous habillâmes avant de partir pour le club. Je ne vous ai peut être pas dit que ma passion c'était de monter à cheval et de danser ? Et bah maintenant, considérez que c'est fait !**

**Quand nous fûmes enfin arriver au club, je sortis ma princesse et tous mon matériel de la voiture. Karen, la gérante, m'avait engagé pour m'occuper des chevaux. Tous les week-ends, j'avais un planning des chevaux à m'occuper. Selon Karen, j'avais un don particulier. Certes j'avais plusieurs fois dresser des chevaux difficile mais sa ne faisait pas de moi une magicienne ! **

**Mon planning de ****ce**** week-end ****était****: Bagherra (F), Lucky Star (H*), Indianna (F), Galaad (H), Princess (F), Black (E*).**

**Chaque cheval avait son histoire. J'avais sauvé **_Bagherra_** de justesse à l'abattoir nous avions retrouvé **_Lucky Star_** dans un pré, complètement blessé **_Indianna_** s'était sauvé de chez son propriétaire qui la maltraitait **_Galaad_ **avait tellement été maltraité par son propriétaire que personne ne pouvait l'approcher **_Princess_** s'était fracturée le genou en sautant une haie pendant un concours de saut d'obstacle et **_Black_** était un Mustang sauvage qu'un chasseur de prime essayait d'attraper pour mon palmarès personnel. Heureusement, ce chasseur de prime en avait pris pour 15 ans pour maltraitance sur une espèce protégée, plus chasse illégale, plus détournement, plus un trafic de produits de dopant pour chevaux. **

**Gabrielle m'aidait souvent avec les chevaux. Sa présence les rassurait car elle était petite, soigneuse et prudente dans tous ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire.**

**Nous y passâmes la journée puis nous rentrâmes à la maison vers 17h. Je pris le courrier dans ma boîte aux lettres et commençais à les feuilleter quand une retint particulièrement mon attention : Dartmouth University. Mes mains tremblèrent et je commençais à angoisser. Je saisis maladroitement mon portable et composait plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le numéro de Jacob. **

**_ Jake ! Ca y'est je l'ai reçu ! criai-je quand il décrocha.**

**_ Wow Bella, tout doux, on se calme ! Calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ?**

**_ La lettre dont mon avenir dépend ! dis-je, hystérique.**

**_ ****C'est génial ! Et alors ? Raconte !**

**_ ****Bah en fait… je l'ai pas encore ouverte !**

_ **Hein? Mais Bella, t'attend quoi? Que je vienne l'ouvrir à ta place?**

** _ Euhm... oui, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.**

** Il soupira, puis silence radio.**

** _ Bon, d'accord, j'arrive.**

(H*) veut dire Hongre : c'est quand le cheval est castré

(E*) veut dire Etalon : c'est quand le cheval n'est pas castré, il est plus fougueux et moins docile qu'un hongre.

**Dsl d'être en retard pour ce nouveau chapitre mais vu que je débute sur ce site j'ai pas encore les fonctions en main donc je trouvais pas comment il fallait faire pour ajouter un chapitre. Mais j'ai réussi donc qu'en avez vous pensé?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

J'attendais mon meilleur ami quand ce dernier arriva en derapant devant chez moi. Je sautais sur mes pieds et lui donnait la lettre sans un mot, completement terrifiée. Il ouvrit la lettre lentement et dis théatralement :

_Mlle Isabella Swan, je dois vous annoncer que vous êtes prises à l'Université de DARMOUTH!

J'écarquillai les yeux et lui sautait dans les bras en pleurant.

_ Maman?

_ On démenage bébé! dis-je en la faisant volée.

************ 1 mois plus tard ************

_ Bon bah je crois que vous allez devoir y aller, me dit Jake.

_ Ouai... soupirai-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui cacher mes larmes. Malgré moi, il les remarqua.

_ Bell's arrête de pleurer c'est déjà asses difficile comme ça. Regarde, tu fais pleurer ta fille!

En effet, en me voyant pleurer, Gabrielle avait elle aussi, commencé à pleurer.

_ Hey! Ma puce, pleure pa, on va se revoir bientôt. Viens me faire un dernier câlin.

Il prit sa filleul dans ses bras, la serra fort contre son coeur puis me la mit dans les bras.

_ Allez, filez! Ne ratez pas l'avion à cause de moi.

Il nous embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et nous montâmes dans l'avion.

************ 8 heures plus tard ************

Enfin, l'avion commença sa descente. Gabrielle avait quelques peu pleurée quand nous étions montés dans l'avion puis s'était endormie. Elle se réveilla dans mes bras alors que nous étions dans le taxi nous conduisant à notre nouvel appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci, Gabrielle couru visiter et déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle y joua ensuite jusqu'au dîner puis elle regarda un dessin-animé pendant que je disposais le salon puis ma chambre puis celle de Gabi puis la cuisine. Enfin, je déposais mon petit ange dans son lit et partit dans le mien. Une fois bien au chaud dans mes couvertures je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je dormais dans un appartement et non plus dans un studio.

_ Maman, debout! entendis-je.

Puis je sentis des petites mains sur mon cou.

_ Maman! cria Gabrielle.

Je grognais puis ouvris les bras où elle se faufila puis nous nous rendormîmes.

Enfin, vers 10h30, nous nous levâmes enfin. Réalisant qu'on avait rien à manger, nous partîmes au café au bout de la rue où on déjeuna puis nous allâmes faire les courses. Enfin, nous rentrâmes à la maison vers midi. J'étais en train de faire la vaisselle quand on sonna à la porte. Ce que je vis derrière me coupa le souffle. Un bel Apolon, grand, les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verts émeraudes qui semblaient... paniqués. En effet dans ses bras, se trouvait une minuscule chose qui pleurait.

_ Hum... bonjour... excusez-moi de vous dérangez... hum... ca va vous paraître débile mais... est-ce que vous auriez des couches? Je viens d'emménager et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses.

_ Oui... attendez ici je vais en chercher.

Il parut étonné puis je partis cherché des couches que j'avais, heureusement, acheter le matin même. Quand je revins, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les pleurs du bébé.

_ Au fait je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

_ Bella Swan, enchantée.

Je lui serai la main puis soudain, quand ma peau toucha la sienne, un électrochoc me parcouru l'échine.

_ Maman? demanda Gabi depuis le salon.

_ Je suis là Gabi.

Elle vint jusqu'à moi et se cacha derrière mes jambes.

_ C'est une fille?

_ Oui, elle s'appelle Sophia, elle vient d'avoir 6 mois.

_ Elle a manger?

_ Oui... pourquoi?

_ Elle doit faire ses dents. Attendez là je reviens.

Je partis chercher l'anneau de Gabi dans le freezer et quand je le tendis à la petite Sophia, celle-ci s'en empara.

_ Wahou, souffla son père, impressionné. Alors comme ça vous avez une fille?

_ Oui mais arrêtons ces vouvoiements, on est plus au XIXe siecle quand même.

_ Oui c'est vrai, rit-il.

Je sentis que Gabrielle jetais un coup d'œil puis se recacha derrière mes jambes.

_ Chérie, pourquoi tu te caches?

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se cacha dans mes cheveux.

_ Gabrielle je te présente Edward et sa petite fille Sophia.

Mon petit ange risqua un coup d'œil à la petite qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds puis me demanda:

_ Bébé? Comme Molly?

_ Oui mais là c'est un vrai bébé.

_ Bon, je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps. Merci pour l'anneau.

_ De rien.

Il nous sourit puis sortit en oubliant le panier de couche. Alors qu'il était dans l'escalier je le rappelais.

_ Edward?

_ Oui?

_ Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose?

Il me regarda incrédule puis son regard s'illumina :

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, les couches!

Je les lui rendis et il me gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant ô combien ravageur.

* * *

**Voila un nouveau chapitre ! jespère qu'il vous plaira donnez moi vos avis **

**Danke!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence ! encore désolée et BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

************ Le lendemain ************

Le lendemain matin, je commençais les cours. Après mettre habillé et avoir habillé Gabrielle, nous nous dirige mes vers le jardin d'enfant o je la laissais pour la journée. Je commençais par le cours de Biologie comme me l'indiquait mon emploi du temps.  
Vous ai-je dit ce que j'envisageai de faire? Non? Mon rêve c'est de devenir murmureuse. Et oui, le domaine équestre c'est mon dada [ ;) ]. Arrivée en salle de Biologie, je reconnu mon voisin de palier avec ses majestueuses boucles cuivres et ses yeux d'émeraudes hypnotisantes... oula! Bella tu t' gares! Enfin bref, il dut me reconnaître car il m'adressa un sourire en coin auquel je ne pus résister et me fis signe pour que je vienne m'installer c t de lui.  
_ Salut, me dit-il. _ Bonjour, que fais-tu ici?  
_ Heum... comme toi je suppose, je viens en cours, répondit-il, désarçonné.  
Et l je me suis sentis stupide vous ne pouvez pas imaginer! Le cours commença et d mes arrêter de discuter.

************une semaine plus tard************

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'allais en cours l'Universit de Darmouth. Je voyais Edward quelques fois mais ne discutait avec lui pas plus de 10 minutes chaque fois. Malgré ces courts échanges, je commençais ressentir des sentiments bizzares son encontre. C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre.  
Le lundi en Biologie, Edward me fit passer un bout de papier.  
_ Ca te dit de manger avec moi ce midi?  
Je réfléchis rapidemment et lui donnais mon accord. Je le rejoignis ensuite à midi à la sortie de ma salle. Nous marchâmes un petit peu puis nous trouvâmes une place l'ombre dans le parc, sous un grand chêne. Mais quand nous fûmes installé , une grande blonde platine l'air nunuche arriva, m'ignora royallement et s'adressa Edward.  
_ Edward, dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. Ca te dit de m'accompagner mon prochain cours?

_ Hum... attend laisse-moi réfléchir... non! répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.  
_ Pourquoi? chouina-t-elle.  
_ Je déjeune avec BELLA! rétorqua-t-il en me regardant.  
Elle daigna enfin me regarder et je lui offris mon sourire le plus hypocrite que j'avais en rayon. Elle s'en alla finalement, la tête haute, d'un air hautain et hoquetant comme une gamine pourrie-gatée.  
_ Mon pauvre! m'écriai-je. Tu dois subir avec cette pimbêche.  
_ A qui le dis-tu! Elle me suit comme un toutou, elle m'énerve!  
Nous clatâmes de rire puis nous entamâmes notre déjeuner. On se quitta vers 14H puis une heure après je partis chercher ma pincesse au jardin d'enfant.  
_ Maman! cria-t-elle en courant vers moi.  
_ Coucou mon coeur! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Ca te dit d'aller manger une glace?  
_ Wui!

Nous partîmes ensuite chez le marchand de glace pour prendre deux glaces fraise-chocolat puis retournâmes à la maison. Je donnais le bain à ma fille et nous mangeâmes vers 19H. Puis vers 20H30, je décidai qu'il était temps pour Gabrielle d'aller regagner le monde imaginaire.

_ Allez Gabi! Au lit! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_ Maman, peux me lire une histwoire?

_ Tu veux laquelle?

_ Petite Sirène!

Elle se mit dans les couvertures et je commençais à lui lire l'histoire. Vers la dixième page, ma princesse était partit rejoindre son château féérique. Quand je sortis, le téléphone sonna.

_ Bella Swan?

_ Salut Bella! s'écria une voix que je connaissais très bien.

_ Hey Jake! Quel plaisir de t'entendre!

_ Toi aussi! Alors comment ça se passe l'Université?

_ Génial!

A ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. J'allais ouvrir et découvrais mon bel Apollon de voisin sur le pallier de ma porte. Je lui fis d'entrer et que j'étais au téléphone. Il me suivit jusque dans le salon et attendit que je termine ma communication.

_ Dis tu pourrais me passer tes notes du dernier cours de Biologie? Sophia était malade et j'ai pas pu aller en cours.

_ Heum... oui, attend je reviens.

Je partis dans ma chambre chercher mon ordinateur portable et mon imprimante portable.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose? lui demandai-je.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as?

_ J'ai de la tisane, du thé, du café, de la bière, du coca...

_ Une bière ça m'ira, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

J'en ramenai une pour lui et une autre pour moi avec un décapsuleur. Je lui tendis la bouteille et il me posa soudain beaucoup de questions d'un coup.

_ Alors d'où viens-tu? Parle moi un peu de toi.

_ Euhm... alors, je viens de Forks, dans l'état de Washington, ma mère est décédée d'un cancer quand j'avais 11 ans, mon père est chef de police, je ne lui parle plus et ma seule famille c'est mes amis Quileutes dont Jacob, le parrain de Gabrielle. Je fais de l'équitation et j'ai arrêter la danse quand j'ai eu Gabrille. A toi maintenant!

_ Je viens de San Diego, ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, mon père est chirurgien, j'ai un frère et une soeur, Emmett et Alice (il se raidit à son nom). La mère de Sophia s'est barrée après l'accouchement et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. Et je joue de la guitare et du piano et j'ai une peur MONSTRUEUSE des chevaux. Alors comme ça tu viens de Forks?

_ Eh oui!

_ La ville où il pleut 365 jours par an, dîmes nous d'une seule et même voix. Oui je connais, dit Edward, d'un petit rire amusé. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

__ La ville où il pleut 365 jours par an, dîmes nous d'une seule et même voix. Oui je connais, dit Edward, d'un petit rire amusé._

J'étais ébahie! La seule personne avec qui je me liait d'amitié sur ce campus connaissait la ville la plus pommée des États-Unis. Incroyable ! Tout simplement Incroyable!

_ J'y habitait quand j'avais 5 ans, mon père avait été muté à l'hôpital de Seattle et nous avions déménager à Forks. J'habitais dans une maison dans la forêt. Mais on a encore déménagé 3 ans après.

_ NON! Tu habitais dans LA maison de la forêt ?

_ Oui pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Parce que maintenant cette maison est hantée! On raconte que après que des gens aient déménagé, certainement vous, une famille à acheté cette maison. Mais un soir de pleine lune, le père de la famille est devenu fou! Il a massacré sa famille sauf une de ses filles qui a réussi à s'enfuir. Il a tué sa femme de 18 coups de couteau, a fusillé ses fils, et décapité sa deuxième fille avant de se pendre.

Et on dit que une seule nuit de pleine lune, la famille vient hantée la maison et erre dans la maison.

Edward semblait complétement ahurie par l'histoire que je venais de lui conter.

_ Eh bien! Si je m'attendais à cela!

Je ris et lui aussi. Le baby-phone qu'il avait attaché à sa ceinture s'alluma et nous entendîmes les pleurs de Sophia sortirent de l'appareil.

_ Je vais y aller, princesse Sissi est réveillée, dit-il, presque en... soupirant?

Nous nous levâmes et je le raccompagnai à la porte. Il allait sortir quand il se retourna et m'embrassa. Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à cela. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que ses yeux, comparable à de la soie de Chine. A leurs contact, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Puis ses lèvres se retirèrent et mes yeux se rouvrirent. Je vis dans son regard qu'il s'engueulait avec lui-même. Puis, sans un mot, il se retourna et partit. Je ne réalisais ce qu'il venait de se passer que quand j'entendis la porte de son appartement claquée. Je refermais la mienne et me laissai glisser contre elle, choquée.

POV Edward :

****_ **Quel crétin! Mais quel crétin! T'as vraiment rien dans la cervelle c'est pas possible!**

**_ Oh toi tais-toi, s'il a fait c'est parce qu'il en avait envie.**

**_ Vous pourriez arrêter de parler s'il vous plaît, c'est légèrement chiant en faite**

**_ Môsieur est susceptible!**

**_ Ou alors il est amoureux!**

**_ Oh ouai c'est ça t'as raison! Notre Eddichou est amoureux!**

**_ Raaaaah la ferme ! Ma fille pleure et je peux pas bouger parce que mes mois tapent la causette**

** … **

Le silence. C'est pas trop tôt quand même! Enfin bref, donc toujours en état de choc je vais voir ma princesse qui pleure toutes les larmes de son cœur.

_ Bah alors ma princesse, c'est encore tes dents qui te font mal?

Elle s'arrête de pleurer deux secondes puis repart de plus belle. Tel un super héros qui va secourir sa demoiselle en détresse, je m'élance vers le congélo et attrape l'anneau que je donne à ma Sophia. Aussitôt elle se calme mais elle me fait comprendre qu'elle ne se rendormira pas tout de suite. Alors je l'installe dans son transat et m'assois avec ma guitare, et je commence à jouer** _Each Coming Night _ de Iron & Wine.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette mélodie l'a toujours fait dormir. Doucement, je vois ses paupières papillonnées, puis le sommeil lui arrache un baillement, et enfin elle s'endort. Je la prend dans mes bras et la dépose dans son lit avant de rejoindre le mien. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas, je reste les yeux ouverts, à penser. A Bella en particulier. Que m'a-t-il prit de l'embrasser? Etais-je en train de tomber amoureux? Non, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça à Sophia. Elle était mon tout! Je vis en fonction d'elle. Quand elle ne va pas bien, je m'angoisse. Quand elle rit, qu'elle me regarde avec ses petits yeux verts émeraude, presqu'avec admiration lorsque je joue du piano, je suis heureux. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire passer mon bonheur avant elle. Je dois finir mes études pour elle, pour pouvoir lui offrir une belle vie, pour qu'elle grandisse dans un monde parfait, qu'elle soit en mesure d'avoir tout ce dont elle désire, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr, je ne suis pas un père indigne! Je veux le meilleur pour elle. Alors je vais arrêter de parler à Bella, de la voir, de la croiser dans les couloirs, de m'asseoir à côté d'elle en cours!

************Le lendemain*************

Comme si cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer, je renverse mon café (chaud) sur mon tee-shirt deux minutes avant de partir, résultat je pars de la maison en retard, je décompose Sophia en retard et finalement j'arrive avec plus de 30 minutes de retard à mon cours! Journée de merde! Et big cerise sur le gâteau, sur qui est-ce que je tombe à la sortie? Allez je vous le donne en mille : (roulement de tambour) BELLA! Magnifique journée, rien à redire!

_ Edward on doit parler!

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça changera? Je t'ai embrassé, j'aurais pas dû, je regrette, bonne journée, au revoir!

Et je pars comme un gros lâche! Je sais que je l'ai blessée mais je n'avais pas le choix! Et comme une nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul (p**** décidément c'est la journée) mon portable vibre et vous savez quoi, j'ai comme le pressentiment que c'est ma mère. Alors je sors mon portable de ma poche et ô miracle, je suis médium! Maman!

_ Maman!

_ Salut mon Edward, ça va? Dis-moi tu es libre ce weekend ?

_ Euhm ouai, pourquoi?

_ Ton père et moi venons à Hanover, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer à Emmett, Alice et toi.

_ Ouai, ok. On se retrouve où?

_ Au restaurant Murphy's on the Green. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous payerons ta part, rajouta-t-elle.

_ Très bien.

_ Super alors à 8h00 au restaurant. Bisous je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccrochai et continuai ma journée pourrie. Le weekend arriva vite et je retrouvai ma famille à 8h00 pile au restaurant. Le début de la soirée fut d'abord assez froid mais c'est sans compter sur mon père qui décida qu'il était temps de faire son annonce.

_ Bien mes enfants, si nous sommes réunis ce soir...

_ Papa abrège on est pas à l'église ou dans un meeting présidentiel alors passe la seconde! s'exclama Emmett.

_ Bien... donc je disais que nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer! On a trouvé une maison ici! J'ai été muté !

De multiples exclamations, de réjouissances, enfin bref je vous passe la description longue et chiante! Tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont déjà emménagé et que nous sommes invités dans deux semaines, le temps que maman refasse la maison, ou en tout cas les pièces principales. Le lendemain, alors que je descendais à la laverie, je tombais sur Bella! A croire qu'il me reste des bouts de poisse collés au corps! Rapidement je met mon linge dans la machine la met en route et me retourne pour partir. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que Bella me bloque le passage.

_ On doit parler Edward et je ne te laisserai pas te défiler comme tu sais si bien le faire visiblement!

* * *

Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre apres un peu plus d'1 an d'absence! Oui je sais c'est loooooooong et je vous autorise à me maudire! Mais acceptez quand meme mes excuses avant de me lancer les tomates svp ;)

en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plû :)

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à **_Canada02, Manoa-bella, Galswinthe_** pour avoir posté des commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre. Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour cet pause d'un an! Je l'avoue j'ai un peu (beaucoup même) abusé! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que cela change! En faite je me suis même rendu compte que ça m'avait manqué, enfin bref, je suis vraiment désoler! **

**Pour répondre à la question de Manoa-bella, je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence de publication: je peux déserter pendant un an (encore désolé c'était pas correcte) comme je peux 3 ou 4 chapitres dans la semaine. Je publie lorsque j'ai le temps, lorsque j'en ai envie et que je me replonge dans ce que j'écris.**

_**Merci à tous de me soutenir pour continuer à publier des chapitres et j'espère que celui-là vous plaira :) 3 xoxo **_

_** Belli-Mione**_

* * *

__ On doit parler Edward et je ne te laisserai pas te défiler comme tu sais si bien le faire visiblement!_

**Aïe! Ça va barder pour ton postérieur Eddychou! **

**Oooooooh _(comme dans le Chat Potté)_**

**Raaah mais vos gueule à la fin! **

_ J'en ai par dessus la cafetière que tu m'évites! S'écria Bella. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'essaye de te parler mais tu me fuis comme la peste! Tu es le seul que je connaisse sur ce campus!

_ Je suis désolé Bella! J'aurai jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait! J'aurai jamais dû … commençai-je en baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir ses prunelles chocolats tristes et en colères à cause de moi.

_ M'embrasser? Finit-elle avec une voix empli de sanglots.

De sanglots? Je relève les yeux et vois ses yeux remplis de larmes. Aussitôt je me sens pire que nul !

_ C'était peut-être une erreur pour toi! Mais pas pour moi... dit-elle en s'en allant.

Je restais planté là, alors qu'elle était remontée à son appart. Et moi comme un con je ne bougeais plus!

POV Bella :

Alors pour lui, ce que moi j'avais pris comme une « invitation » était en faite une erreur! Enfin tout s'explique ! Voilà pourquoi il m'a évité pendant toute la semaine! Merde voilà que je pleure! Sèche tes larmes Bella! Si Gabi te voit comme ça elle ne va pas arrêter de te poser des questions et tu vas repleurer...

_ Gabi? Je suis rentrée mon cœur!

_ Maman? Entendis-je depuis sa chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et la regardais jouer à la poupée. Elle était si calme, si jeune, si insouciante du monde qui l'entourait et ne connaissait pas encore les peines que l'amour donne sans raisons apparentes. Elle se retourna vers moi et dit:

_ Maman faim moi!

Je rigolai et l'attrapai alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras. Je fis à manger et ensuite après un bon repas constitué essentiellement de pizza ;) je partis la coucher.

_ Maman tite sirène!

_ Tu veux la Petite Sirène?

_ Wui!

A peine eu-je commencé la lecture qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. J'allais m'installer confortablement sur le canapé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. J'ouvrai la porte mais la refermai aussitôt lorsque je vis qui était derrière! Il m'avait jeté et avait le culot de repointer son nez ici! Je me calmais et rouvrais la porte sur Edward.

_ Que veux-tu? Demandai-je, furieuse.

_ Je veux m'excuser, dit-il calmement.

_ De quoi ? De m'avoir embrassé ou de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure?

_ De ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à la buanderie.

Je me tut, le laissant continuer.

_ Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça, surtout que je ne le pensais pas. C'est juste que je pensais que toi tu m'en voulais de t'avoir embrassé.

_ Je... quoi? Non... je n'ai jamais regretter !

Puis tout se passa très vite, je le vis se rapprocher, il m'attrapa par la taille puis je sentis deux lèvres douces sur les miennes. Le manque d'air nous fit nous détacher et j'entendis :

_ Maman? Où Sophia?

_ Mon cœur tu dors pas encore? Je partit la prendre dans mes bras et fit signe à Edward de rentré. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et je pouvais sentir comme un gêne entre nous.

_ Où Sophia? Insista Gabrielle.

_ Elle est avec son oncle Emmett et sa tante Rosalie, répondit Edward.

_ Tu devrais remonter alors, lui dis-je.

_ Oui tu as raison.

Je fis basculer Gabi sur une hanche et raccompagnai Edward à la porte de mon appartement. Avant qu'il ne parte, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces et fines. Il disparut ensuite dans les escaliers et je refermai la porte d'entrée, toute sourire. Après avoir recouché Gabrielle, je filais au lit même si je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de si tôt.

**************Le lendemain*************

POV Edward:

Wahou! Quelle soirée! Après mettre engueuler avec Bella, j'étais remonter à l'appart et moins de 3minutes après Emmett et Rose avait sonné à ma porte. Rose avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et m'avait persuader de descendre parler à Bella après que je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. En remontant, je retrouvai Rose et Em dans le canapé, Rose berçant sa filleul.

_ Emmett tu voudrais pas frapper ton frère là où je pense, il a pas l'air bien.

_ Les gars je suis amoureux ! Dis-je complétement gaga.

_ Ma parole mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fille? Edward? Youhou!

_ Je l'ai embrassé...!

_ Mais t'es complétement frapadingue! C'est Esmé qui t'a bercé trop près du mur? Me dit Rose.

_ Et elle m'a rembrasser!

_ Okay, là moi c'est bon j'abandonne. On peut plus rien en faire! Emmett à toi!

_ Hey! M'écriai-je.

_ Quoi?

_ Je suis amoureux! Répétai-je.

_ Oh malheur! Que va-t-on faire de lui! Se lamenta Rose. Je vais coucher Sisi.

J'étais encore dans un état second lorsque Rose revint de la chambre de ma fille. Puis revenant peu à peu à moi, je leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé, comment je m'était excusé et comment on s'était embrassé. Puis ils étaient partis et je m'étais retrouvé dans mon lit je ne sais comment, à rêver de Bella, de sa bouche pulpeuse et... oh bonjour cher marchand de sable (_ ;) je crois qu'il est complètement devenu dingo). _

Et ce matin je m'était retrouvé complètement en travers de mon lit, les pieds à la place de la tête, et réveillé par ma princesse qui réclamait à manger.

_ Et bah alors ma poupée! Hé mais c'est que tu as fait toute ta nuit ma chérie!

Je nous préparai et descendais les escaliers lorsque je rencontrais Bella qui sortait elle aussi de chez elle, Gabrielle dans les bras.

_ Hey! Salut! Je t'emmène?

_ Salut, dit-elle en venant m'embrasser. Non merci je dois déposer Gabi à la crèche, mais je te rejoins en cours, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je la retrouvais en cours et chaque jour pendant un mois, nous fîmes la même chose.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ça fait un mois que Bella et moi sommes ensemble. Et comme nous sommes samedi j'ai prévu un petit programme rien que pour nous deux. Après avoir habillé Sophia et m'être habillé à mon tour, je descendis chez Bella qui m'avait la clé de son appart. Je remarquai qu'elle n'était pas encore levé c'est pourquoi je préparais son petit déjeuné et celui de Gabrielle. J'installais Sophia dans le parc qui était installé pour Gabrielle et je partis avec le plateau dans la chambre de ma moitié. Je déposais doucement le plateau sur la commode et allai embrasser la belle de mes nuits qui serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

POV Bella :

Ce matin, je fut réveillé par de doux baisers qui débutaient de mon épaule et jusqu'à mon oreille. Puis un bras se glissa long de mes côtes mais les baisers ne s'arrêtais pas. Je poussais un soupir de contentement et ouvrais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de mon chéri.

_ Bonjour toi, chuchotai-je.

_ Bonjour princesse.

Je l'embrassai et sentis Gabi bouger dans mes bras.

_ Maman et bisous moi?

_ Jalouse, rigolai-je;

Je lui fis un bisous sur le nez et les pleurs de Miss Sophia se firent entendre depuis le salon.

_ Y'en a une autre qui est jalouse. Vous vous levez je vous ai préparer le petit déj.

_ On arrive tout de suite.

Il sortit de la chambre et Gabrielle se retourna vers moi.

_ Moi aime bien Eward!

_ C'est vrai?

_ Oui!

_ Allez viens on va manger ma puce.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposai dans la cuisine où Edward était déjà installé, donnant son biberon à Sophia. Gabrielle fut heureuse de la voir et déposa un bisou sur sa main qu'elle déposa sur le front de la petite fille. En retour, elle eut droit à un sourire de la part de Sisi. Après avoir dégusté un bon petit déjeuné, Edward m'annonça que Rose gardait Gabrielle et Sophia aujourd'hui et que nous passerions la journée en amoureux.

_ Je sais que ce matin tu vas au club alors je viens avec toi, même si j'ai toujours aussi peur de ces bestioles.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais!

_ Je sais mais je t'aime alors je ferai tout les efforts nécessaires.

_ Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Les filles se préparèrent et nous déposâmes Sophia et Gabrielle rapidement chez Rose car nous étions en retard. Bella m'indiqua la route et nous nous retrouvâmes vite devant le portail qui renfermait l'endroit qui me foutait le plus la trouille: le centre équestre.

* * *

**C'est sur cette note de suspens que je vous laisse! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre**

**xoxo Belli-mione ;)**


End file.
